


Sparkly

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otp Prompt<br/>"You're a cruel, cruel woman Darcy Lewis. One might even say evil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly

Sparkly

xXx

Darcy's giggles gave way to loud raucous guffawing as she rolled around in the sheets, clutching at her diaphragm. 

"You're a cruel, cruel woman Darcy Lewis. One might even say evil." That only made her laughs harder. Johnny scowled. "Seriously, your just gonna laugh at my pain?" He groused. When the laughter still hadn't stopped Johnny jumped up from the bed. "This isn't funny! My dick is sparkling like a fucking vampire!" 

Through gasping breaths Darcy replied. "First of all, vampires don't sparkle. Period. Secondly, an hour ago you thought the glitter was sexy."

"Yea, on you! I mean who thinks up this crap, glittery bath bombs? Why?" The giggles returned. "It's not funny!" He screamed storming into the bathroom. 

"Oh come on sparkle pants!" She called through the door. "Don't be mad!" She heard him huff before the shower turned on. She rolled over to face the bathroom door, and then rolled to her feet. She practically skipped to the bathroom, opening the door and peaking in. "Oh sparkle britches, doth thou have room for one more?" 

"No." 

"Oh come on, baby. Don't pout." She watched him as he watched her saunter up to the shower doors. She slid it open slowly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She stepped in, forcing him to step back. She took the steps necessary to stand toe to toe with him, looking down at his glitter covered appendage. "It's my fault you’re all..." She grabbed a hold of him. "Sparkly. Let me help you clean up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP taking a bath with a REALLY GLITTERY bath bomb/melt, which ends up covering their entire body in glitter. Then, after having sex and climaxing on Person B’s body, the two discover that the glitter might have been more invasive than what they thought before.  
> A=Darcy  
> B=Johnny


End file.
